1997
Television & Movies *''Buddy'' is released, June 6 *''Muppets Tonight'' Season 2 begins on Disney Channel, September 13 *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' Season 1 begins on Disney Channel, October 20 *''Sesame Street'' Season 29 begins on PBS, November 17 *''The Animal Show'' Season 3 airs on Animal Planet (final season) *''Big Bag'' Season 2 airs on Cartoon Network (final season) International Television *''Sacatruc'' premiered on Canal J in France Appearances * Elmo on A Gift of Song, January 1 * Elmo on A Cathedral Christmas Non-fiction Books * No Strings Attached: The Inside Story of Jim Henson's Creature Shop * Miss Piggy's Rules Storybooks *''Backstage with Miss Piggy'' *''Big Bird's Ticklish Christmas'' *''The Big Boo!'' *''The Bunny Hop'' *''The Bunny Slipper Mystery'' *''Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street'' *''Chelli and the Great Sandbox Adventure'' *''Cookie Monster!'' *''Elmo Can... Quack Like a Duck'' *''Elmo Loves You!'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''Elmo Says, "Don't Wake the Baby!"'' *''Elmo's Christmas Colors'' *''Elmo's Counting Game'' *''Elmo's Valentine'' *''Ernie!'' *''Grover!'' *''Hide-and-Seek Picnic'' *''Ho-Ho-Ho, Baby Fozzie'' *''I Can Do It!'' *''I Can Go Potty'' *''The King's Beard'' *''Little Monster Goes to School'' *''Miss Piggy, Queen of Hearts'' *''Monster Market'' *''Peek-a-boo, Lizzy Lou!'' *''Pigs in Space: Journey to the Planet Za'' *''The Poky Little Puppy Comes to Sesame Street'' *''Pumpkin Patch Party'' *''The Rat Pack: A Muppet Countdown Adventure'' *''Sesame Street Talent Show'' *''The Thanksgiving Monster'' *''Tickle Me, Big Bird!'' *''Tickle Me, Elmo!'' *''Tickle Me: My Name is Elmo'' *''Where Are You Going, Kermit?'' *''Where Is Your Mommy?'' *''Zoe's Flower'' Albums * The Best of Elmo, April 1 * The Count's Countdown, June 24 * Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs, January 28 * Kids' Favorite Songs, June 24 * Oscar's Trashy Songs, April 1 * Platinum Too, April 1 * Sesame Street Best Videos * Get Up and Dance, January 28 * Telling the Truth, January 28 * Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies, April 1 * Quiet Time, April 1 * 123 Count with Me, July 8 * Elmo Says BOO!, July 8 * Big Bag: Explore with Us! * Big Bag: Imagine with Us! * Big Bag: Share with Us! * Elmo Saves Christmas (DVD), September 2 * William Wegman's Mother Goose, September 2 Behind the Scenes * Eric Jacobson begins performing Bert on Sesame Street People * Jon Stone dies, March 30 * John Denver dies, October 12 Attractions * Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street? exhibit International music videos *"Sesam Jam (Der, Die, Das)" Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents Elmo's Coloring Book Muppet Character Debuts * Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear, Tutter, Ojo, Treelo, Pip and Pop, Shadow, Luna Merchandise * Muppet Winter Wonderland Kid's Meal (Long John Silvers) * Christopher Radko Christmas Ornaments * Great Muppets in American History (Muppets Tonight Coloring Book) * Muppet Treasure Island (calendar) * Muppet Parody Calendar: The Sequel *Kermit bowl Parades * Rock Around the Block Parade debuts at Sesame Place * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features a Sesame Street Float __NOWYSIWYG__ 1997